


the betting pool

by KatastrophicTodd



Series: Social Media AU written works [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Social Media AU, chad and jason are planning to ask kyle out, kyle rayner that is, lowercase writing, this is just humour and fluff and i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd
Summary: jason said “fuck you” in morse code, blinking his eyes. bruce raised and eyebrow and told them to move their little party to the den. where he could supervise.chad asked jason if he was alright in the middle of him spelling “dick”.- (this is not to be taken seriously lmao) jason's adventures with steph and her classmates. and bruce.can be read isolated, i guess.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Chad my himbo son, Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Letitia/Oliver, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Series: Social Media AU written works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	the betting pool

**Author's Note:**

> i'm: not sorry 
> 
> lmao
> 
> not beta read

at that point even bruce knew who letitia and oliver were. not that he had been following chad and jason on their date like oliver and letitia, he made sure to point out. but he had been admiring their betting pool from a distance.

steph and jason were trying to come up with an easy way for the two to get together. it all started two days after the date, chad came to the manor and, surprisingly, three of steph’s classmates were trailing behind him.

jason kissed him at the door, trying not to fucking flip off the girl who whispered _hot_. the things he did for love.

stephanie came and introduced them, as if they hadn’t fucking come uninvited. ugh.

brittany (the girl who was ogling jason and... oh god, _bruce_ ), sarah p. jones (not to be mistaken for sarah walters) and logan (a cute hispanic guy who jason had seen around campus).

so, steph had let the letitia and oliver bomb drop in the middle of the kitchen, where all of them were stealing alfred’s chocolate cookies. brittany _squealed_.

sarah p. jones and logan gasped and related to them all the times they’d seen letitia and oliver making googly eyes at each other.

chad was nuzzling jason’s neck when bruce stepped inside the kitchen. chad took two steps to the left. jason was gonna fucking kill bruce, now his back and midsection where cold where chad’s chest and arms had been pressed and curled around him.

jason said “fuck you” in morse code, blinking his eyes. bruce raised and eyebrow and told them to move their little party to the den. where he could supervise.

chad asked jason if he was alright in the middle of him spelling “dick”.

so. jason and steph were too invested at that point, they had to plan something.

it was logan who suggested the bet.

“i bet they don’t admit their feelings until we make them,” he’d sighed. throwing his shades on the coffee table.

who even wore shades in-doors?

“i bet they fuck by the end of the week,” brittany snorted, winking at jason.

jason just sat on chad’s lap, looking directly at bruce, who was doing a horrible job at bleding in with the shadows on the hallway. chad sighed contentedly, kissing jason’s neck.

“you’re cute,” sarah p. jones told them.

“i know right?” steph laughed. “wait until they get their crush to join.”

“steph,” jason said, suddenly not that glad that he could make out the outline of bruce’s head cocking to the side. “shut _up_.”

“ _chill_.”

“i think they can work it out themselves,” chad piped in, poking at jason’s side to see if he was ticklish. 

he wasn’t. nuh-uh.

everyone had just made their predictions. even bruce had poked his head inside and told them he gave them two weeks.

now, jason couldn’t just let him win. so. he planned on confronting letitia, who seemed to be the one with the common sense. also, oliver still looked at him like he was a ghost out of the grave. so.

he gets out of rehearsals at 12 on monday and makes his way to steph’s building. for some fucking reason there’s a heatwave, so jason is wearing a tank top that he knows chad likes. the one with the logo of the hockey team where chad plays.

jason had always liked baseball better, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. he wasn’t heartless. and, okay. _maybe_ he wore it often just to see how chad’s face lit up before barreling into jason and gathering him in those big, strong arms.

maybe.

it’s not until he’s about to reach staph’s class that he sees a familiar mop of red hair. as in, vicki-vale-red-mop-of-hair, not barbara’s. which. _huh_.

he knows she had offered steph’s classmates a fuckton of money for any information they could have on _him_. he was still surprised that they hadn’t ratted out. 

“babe, what are you _doing_?” chad has appeared at his side, looking past the same corner where jason’s _surreptitiously_ keeping an eye on vale.

“avoiding the press,” he says, lacing his fingers with chad’s and squeezing as a greeting.

chad hums.

“hey, guess what,” chad whispers in his ears, sending goosebumps down jason’s arms. “i learned about crop tops from letitia!”

“you talked to letitia?” jason perks up. “where is she?”

“wait, i wanted to ask you if you would wear a crop top sometime,” chad asks, smiling sheepishly at jason.

and. okay. wow. 

not once, in jason’s life has he ever wanted to wear a crop top since he saw dick in his 80s phase. he tries not to wince at the thought.

“depends on the crop top,” he drawls.

“i’ve seen a very cute wonder woman crop top on amazon,” chad says, conspirationally.

and, fuck steph for disclosing that information because chad’s going to use it any chance he gets and he’s gonna give jason a heart attack one of these days. he’s probably gonna give bruce a heart attck, too. which the reason why jason accepts.

“yeah, sure.”

chad beams and tells him letitia is in the cafeteria because she gets humgry between classes and always buys snacks. chad has a meeting with his hockey team, so jason kisses him goodbye and proceeds to the campus’ cafeteria.

letitia is sitting with logan, who’s talking non-stop and making big gestures with his arms. he’s wearing shades.

“you have to ask oliver out,” jason interrupts logan, who lets out an indignant sound, and sits beside letitia.

she’s wearing a batwoman crop top.

 _ **ah**_ , jason thinks.

he ducks a little when he sees vicki vale through one of the windows. 

“what,” letitia snaps, frowning at jason’s antics.

“yeah, look,” jason says, using her as a shield. “i saw you following me and chad around and you guys were very cute together.”

“w-what?” jason feels like letitia isn’t someone who stutters a lot. 

she’s wipping her thousand tiny braids over her shoulder. she seems flustered. 

“hey, he’s cute for someone who looks like the male version of catherine earnshaw’s ghost,” jason shrugs his shoulders.

“that’s true,” logan adds.

“ _logan_ ,” letitia says, clearly feeling betrayed.

“oh, _please_ ,” logan rolls his eyes. “everyone saw how you were practically drooling when he started dissing about freud in class.”

letitia just sighs and leans back on the plastic chair. 

“ _fuck_ ,” she says.

“i know he likes you,” jason says. “i even think _you_ know he likes you. stop beating around the bush.”

“ _whyyyyy?_ ” she groans, face planted on the semi-clean cafeteria table.

“look!” logan points at the entrance.

jason fucking hopes it’s not vivki fucking vale, because he really isn’t in the mood. but then he relaxes once he sees _oliver_ there.

he really looks like he needs some sleep. he showered, it seems. jason’s glad the docks neighbourhoods have their water back. he takes a mental note to not be a dick to bruce today.

the poor guy looks like a deer caught in the headlights when he spots the three of them staring at him. his green eyes locking with letitia’s just before he blushes and looks aside.

letitia just huffs and takes a deep breath. she stands, the white and red of her crop top a stark contract against her dark skin.

jason think she looks a lot like one of diana’s sisters. that glint of danger in her eyes.

“you guys better be right about him,” she points at them. “because if he doesn’t like me back this is gonna fucking _suck_.”

“ _go_ ,” logan shoos her.

“i have the feeling they’re gonna be sappy,” jason comments.

“ _ugh_ ,” the guy says. “as if we didn’t have enough with you and chad.”

jason ignores him and watches as letitia talks to oliver. she’s trying to look nonchalant and carefree. jason’s seen that around the Alley all his life. already preparing for a no.

but then oliver turns crimson and nods his head enthusiastically and letitia gooks _giddy_ all of a sudden. they’re grabbing each others shoulders and talking at the same time and they... bump their heads when they first try to kiss each other.

 _young love_ , jason thinks.

logan is just sipping his coffee a smiling secretly at them, his shades reflecting the fluorescent lights.

stephanie is gonna gush so much about this when he tells her in... fifteen minutes, when she finishes her last class.

they’re gonna have a talk about the priviledged information she’s been providing chad with.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked! i've been having such a good time writing these things hahahah


End file.
